Dreams
by Pixelz
Summary: Mabel woke up. It was all a dream. All the mysteries that she can no longer explain. The gnomes, the merman, and the triangle that tried to kill her, all just a figment of her imagination. Or is it? When she meets the new kid at school, will she question what she called a dream? MaBill. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Don't own the cover.
1. I

**Hello!**

**Welcome to my new story!**

**Dreams!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Haha! I win Shooting Star! Your brother, your uncle, and your parents are <strong>DEAD!<strong>" Bill exclaimed.

"P-please don't hurt me." Mabel begged.

"Don't worry Shooting Star, it'll be quick." Bill said.

"P-please Bill." Mabel stuttered.

"Sorry Shooting Star but this is the way it has to be!" Bill declared. "Now stay still."

Mabel braced herself for the impact.

"Goodbye Shooting Star!" Bill called.

Mabel screamed.

* * *

><p>Mabel screamed.<p>

"Woah Mabel!" Dipper said. "Nightmare?"

"Sort of." Mabel said after she calmed down. "It was great up until I died."

Dipper laughed. "Really?"

Mabel laughed too. "Yeah, we stayed here in Gravity Falls for the summer. And we were twelve. You found this journal and we went on these crazy adventures with monsters and stuff. It was awesome! Then there was this triangle guy named Bill and he was out to get us. And get this, Gideon was there and he was a creepy stalker dude." Mabel explained.

"Gideon? Stalker?" Dipper said. "That's so true."

"I know right!" Mabel laughed. "And that weird corn chip dorito guy!"

"That's weird." Dipper said. "You have the weirdest dreams."

"Well, we should get ready for school." Mabel said.

"On it." Dipper said walking out of the room. "And Grunkle Stan is downstairs. He bought some 'new expensive' pancake mix or something. He was blabbing about it yesterday after you ate too much Smile Dip." Dipper said putting quotation marks around "new expensive".

"That's just like Grunkle Stan. Coming up with new merch to sell." Mabel said to herself.

Mabel got out of bed and went downstairs. She brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and put on her shooting star sweater.

"I heard there's a new kid a school." Dipper said when Mabel came into the kitchen.

"Ooo cool! Can't wait to meet her!" Mabel said.

"Him." Dipper corrected.

"Even better!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I thought you would be...less boy crazy by now. It's October in 10th grade. You've been like this since you were twelve and we came here for the summer."

"Mabel likes what she likes." Mabel said. "Now let's go to school." She said noticing the time.

"Ok." Dipper said.

"Bye Grunkle Stan!" Mabel called.

"Bye." He mumbled. "See you kids after school for work!"

The two teens walked to school together.

"What do you think it would be like if I had kittens for fists?" Mabel asked.

"Why do you ask?" Dipper asked.

"The dream." Mabel replied. "Plus it's a typical Mabel question."

"It would be weird, that's for sure." Dipper said.

When they reached the school, the twins went to their different classes.

"Hello class." The teacher said.

"Hello Mrs. Morgan." The class replied.

"We have a new student joining us today." Mrs. Morgan said. "Say hello to William Cipher."

_Cipher? _Mabel thought._ Why does that sound so familiar..._

Then she saw him. The shaggy, blonde hair, yellow t-shirt, and black pants. He even had his hair covering one of his eyes. She had seen him before. In her dreams.

_Bill Cipher._

"Um...hi." The boy mumbled.

"There's an open seat over there next to Mabel." Mrs. Morgan said. "Raise your hand Mabel."

Mabel raised her hand. "R-right here." She said.

"O-ok." The boy stuttered as he walked over to his seat.

"Hi." Mabel said.

"Um...hi." William said.

"I'm Mabel Pines." She introduced.

"I'm William Cipher, but you can call me Bill." Bill said.

"B-B-Bill?" Mabel stuttered.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing." She said.

After class, Mabel met up with Bill. "Want me to show you to your next class?" She asked.

"Sure." Bill replied. "I'm going to Mr. John's class."

"Me too!" Mabel cheered. "Follow me."

Bill had to run to keep up with Mabel. "Um, can you slow down?"

"This is as slow as I go! I'm on 4 shots of Mabel Juice!" Mabel cheered.

"Mabel Juice?" Bill questioned.

"Don't ask." Mabel said.

"So Shooting Star, do you like Gravity Falls?" Bill asked.

Mabel fell.

"Woah are you okay?" Bill asked, trying to help her up.

"W-w-why did you call me that n-name?" Mabel asked.

"Your sweater." Bill pointed to her sweater. "It has a shooting star on it."

"O-oh." Mabel said. "It's just that, someone else called me that and I was surprised."

"Really?" Bill asked.

"Yeah. In fact, he was a lot like you. I mean he looked like you. He was really mean though." Mabel explained. "REALLY mean. But you're not mean so yeah."

"Well he sounds like a jerk." Bill said. "But he's probably really handsome."

Mabel laughed. "And you're funny. He wasn't. Well, in a cruel way I guess. Anyway, to answer your question, I love it here! I've lived here for 9 years."

"Really? I've lived here all my life. I just enrolled in this school though." Bill explained.

"Cool." Mabel said.

"So um...how about the next class?" Bill asked awkwardly.

"Oh!" Mabel exclaimed. "Sorry I just got distracted."

"Distracted?" Bill asked.

"Yup." Mabel said. Then she realized what she said. "I mean I was distracted by your question! I'm so sorry I totally got lost when you called me Shooting Star and then I got lost again in your eyes and then-WAIT, WHAT?" Mabel said.

Bill chuckled.

"I got distracted by you calling me Shooting Star." She said quietly.

"Gotcha." Bill said. "Let's go _Shooting Star_, we're gonna be late."

Mabel fell. "So distracted..." She muttered.


	2. Hope

**It's the shortest thing ever, but the chapters will get longer. This is just a sort of filler.**

**Enjoy anyways!**

* * *

><p>"Dipper!" Mabel called as she burst through the front door. "Guess who I met today!"<p>

"Who?" Dipper asked as he poked his head out of the kitchen.

"The triangle guy from my dream!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Sure you did Mabel." Dipper walked back into the kitchen.

"It's true!" Mabel shouted. "Just in human form! Literally! The new kid's name is William, but he prefers to be called Bill. He has blonde hair even though it looks yellow; he was wearing a yellow t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes. And his eyes were yellow! He even had hair covering one of his eyes!" Mabel paused. "Like an eye patch! OH MY GOSH!"

Dipper turned around to look at Mabel. "That is kind of weird."

"Exactly!" Mabel shouted. "I need to introduce you two sometime."

"That'd be cool." Dipper said as he went back to eating his sandwich. "So I'm guessing you had a great day?"

"Yup! Mabel replied. "Except when I fell on my face...twice."

Dipper looked at her. He shrugged. "My day wasn't too good."

Mabel immediately sat down on the other end of the table. "Tell me every detail!"

Dipper chuckled. "Well..."

_-Flashback-_

_Dipper walked through the halls, trying to get to his next class, when suddenly he bumped into someone._

"_Watch where you're going Pines!" A voice yelled._

_Dipper looked up in disgust. "Pacifica."_

"_Why do you always manage to ruin my day?" Pacifica asked no one in particular._

"_I could say the same to you." Dipper muttered while standing up and brushing himself off._

_Pacifica pushed him down again and stalked off._

_Dipper stood up and glared in the girl's direction. He sighed and continued walking to class._

_~1 hour later~_

"_Hey! Hey Dipper!" A voice said._

_Dipper's eyes went wide and he started running._

"_Dipper! Dipper it's me Candy!" Candy called. "Why are you running?"_

_Dipper continued to run as he weaved through the crowd._

"_Dipper! Dipper wait!" Candy yelled. Soon, her voice faded into the background and Dipper slowed down._

_Dipper sighed. "Gosh that girl is..." He trailed off when he couldn't find the right word. Candy had had a crush on Dipper since the 1st grade. She took every chance to be by Dipper's side. Sometimes even watching him walk home._

"_Dipper!" Candy called._

_Dipper sprinted to his next class._

_~1 hour later~_

"_Okay, let's see who can answer this the quickest." The teacher said. "What is (18 x 9) + 4?"_

"_166!" Dipper answered a few moments after._

"_Wow, that was quick Mr. Pines." The teacher said. Pacifica growled in the seat in front of him._

" _What is (133 / 8) + 5?" The teacher asked._

_After a few moments Pacifica answered. "21.625!"_

"_Correct! Great job Pacifica." The teacher said._

_Pacifica turned around and smirked at Dipper. Dipper rolled his eyes and went back to focusing at the teacher._

_-Flashback End-_

By the time Dipper was finished, Mabel was laughing at the table. "That Candy part!" Mabel laughed.

Dipper chuckled. "I guess it was kind of funny."

"KIDS! I CAN'T FIND THE REMOTE AND I REFUSE TO STAND UP!" Stan yelled from the other room.

Mabel laughed. "Here we go!"


End file.
